charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Year Witch
The Seven Year Witch is the 16th episode of the seventh season and the 150th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper is attacked by demons and winds up in a coma, and as she hovers between life and death, her spirit meets a familiar face who wants to help restore Phoebe 's faith in love. Phoebe, Drake and Paige rush to save Piper by attempting to locate Leo , whose memory has been wiped clean by the Elders in attempt to allow him to choose his own destiny: be an Elder forever or choose Piper, and become mortal. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Kathleen Wilhoite as Nadine *John de Lancie as Odin *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *David Wells as Clyde *Brett Rice as Sheriff *Billy Zane as Drake dè Mon Co-Stars *Stacy Reed as Suzanne *Thomas Lumberg Jr. as Officer Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Tips For Future Whitelighters '' ::To my sons, Wyatt and Chris, ::Here is some information to assist and guide you ::in the discovery of your new found powers. ::The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so ::you'll possess all the powers I have, and more. ::::Good luck... ::When you're ready, you'll receive a call from the Elders. ::Emotions are tied to your powers, use them to become stronger. ::Don't worry, whitelighters can speak the language of their charges, ::whatever it is. ::Orbing: Concentrate, focus and relax, it'll happen. ::Always remember your family is just as important as your calling. ::If you feel out of balance, try meditating, it will help. ::Know that love is the key to your healing hands. ::Understand that whatever happens in the future, there is good ::inside of you. ::Love, :::Dad 'Powers' * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo, Sandra and Odin. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze the Innocent. * Shimmer-Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Thorn Demons. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up two Thorn Demons. * Fireballs: 'Used by a Thorn Demon to attack Piper, Paige and the Innocent. * 'Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to impale two Thorn Demons. * Thorn Spitting: Used by a Thorn Demon to attack Piper. * Remote Orbing: Used by Odin to orb Leo to Texas. * Power Stripping: Used by Odin to strip Leo of his powers. * Memory Manipulation: Used by Odin to strip Leo of his memories. * Electrokinesis (flashback):' In a flashback, Leo electrocutes Barbas. * 'Apportation: Used by Drake to teleport Piper into his arms. * Healing: Used by Wyatt to heal Piper. * Telekinesis: 'Used by Drake to close the doors at Magic School. * 'Dusting: Type of Teleportation used by Cole. 7x16 - paige and piper orb into alley.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper freezing demon.jpg 7x16 - thorn demon fading in behind innocent.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper blowing up demon.jpg 7x16 - thorn demons male throwing fire.jpg 7x16 - piper with paige tk orbing metal rod.jpg 7x16 - female thorn demon spitting thorns.jpg 7x16 - paige with piper exploding female thorn demon.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with piper in conservatory.jpg 7x16 - leo orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - odin sending leo on a vision quest.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing into manor.jpg 7x16 - sandra orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing out of manor.jpg 7x16 - leo's flashback attacking barbas.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing into attic.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper.jpg 7x16 - drake teleporting piper (2).jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe and drake.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe in the manor.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing with leo ontop of bridge.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with phoebe down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - odin orbing down to bridge's road.jpg 7x16 - paige orbing with leo and phoebe.jpg 7x16 - wyatt healing piper.jpg 7x16 - drake using telekinesis on magic school doors.jpg 7x16 - cole fades in.jpg 7x16 - cole fades out.jpg 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe scried for Leo, but it failed. Paige then tried, thinking she could find him because of her being half-Whitelighter, but she failed as well. Episode Stills Charmed-Still716_001.jpg Charmed-Still716_002.jpg Charmed-Still716_003.jpg Charmed-Still716_004.jpg 04ghhhg.jpg 7x1605.jpg Behind the Scenes SevenYEarWitch_BHS2.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS1.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS3.jpg SevenYearWitch-BHS4.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS5.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS6.jpg SevenYearWitch_BHS7.jpg 150th12x9013px1ex.jpg 028.jpg 031.jpg 053fghgh.jpg 091.jpg 004400.jpg Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Seven Year Witch WB Trailer *This is the 150th episode of Charmed, which features the one episode return of Julian McMahon. He was vanquished 50 episodes ago. *The title is a reference to Marilyn Monroe's movie "The Seven Year Itch", which itself also refers to the period after seven years of marriage, where a couple becomes dissatisfied or bored with their relationship. Piper and Leo have been through a lot in their relationship, but in this episode Leo permanently choses Piper over the Elders. *This is the nineteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. *Paige's line at the beginning of the episode "Okay hi, I'm wearing lip gloss, do I look homeless?" was ad-libbed by Rose McGowan. *Julian McMahon, credited as "special guest star", reprises his role of Cole Turner in this episode and makes his last appearance on the show. He will appear again in Generation Hex but only in archive footage. *This is Billy Zane's last episode as Drake. *During filming, the Manor scene with Piper unconscious was filmed on separate days; one day Julian and Holly were filmed, the second day Alyssa, Rose, Brian and Holly unconscious on the couch was filmed and the third day was Billy Zane appearing coming down the stairs to an unconscious Holly with Rose and Alyssa. *Instead of Cole being good, or evil, he's neutral in this episode. *The Australian Trailer for this episode mentions nothing about Piper and Leo, instead it makes it look like Cole was back for good and Drake and Cole were fighting for Phoebe. *Both Paige and Piper make a reference to the number 150. Piper says the they have visited over 150 alleys during their witches years and Paige, looking for Leo, says that they have already called 150 police stations. *Drake says,'' "Don't scry for me Argentina"'' parodying the song "Don't Cry for me Argentina", from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical "Evita". *Drake compares Leo and Piper to other famous couples ended in tragedy, mentioning Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston too. *The episodes features some flashbacks of others past episodes as The Honeymoon's Over and It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. *Piper dies for the ninth and last time on the show. *This is the third episode where Piper was put into a coma. The other two are Awakened and Brain Drain. *Although the picture of Alyssa Milano on the promo poster dates from season 4, her hair was photoshopped and made shorter to match her current look. Also, even though Phoebe and Cole are together in the poster, the two characters do not interact with each other in the episode. *The font used on the poster is an altered version of the font in the opening credits. *Piper is surprised that Cole has started to quote Shakespeare, something Cole may have picked up from Drake as it is revealed that they met at least a year ago. *Piper accuses Cole of becoming (chosing to become) the Source. This leads to believe that the sisters never actually found out that Cole was actually possesed by the Source. Cole actually agreeing with Piper could be due to the writers either forgetting this plot point or intentionally choosing not to reopen it because Julain McMahon was returning for one episode only. Glitches *Between scenes, Piper's legs keep changing positions. *In this episode, Phoebe told Drake that she "can't believe it's been three weeks already", but Drake said in "Carpe Demon" that he only had two weeks to live. *The photograph of Phoebe that Cole holds and looks at features the hair style and outfit Phoebe will wear in the future episode "Little Box of Horrors". *Phoebe and Paige met the Elder and tried to remind Leo about Piper so he could come back and heal Piper, but the only way Leo could return to Piper is falling from grace, and he had no power to heal her. *Before Phoebe yells "Hey! What the hell did you do to Leo?!" she takes off her gloves, but after Paige says they tried that, Phoebe's gloves are on her hands again. *When Leo arrives in Texas on Highway 69, a truck sneaks up on him and swerves to miss. The stretch of highway is rather long, therefore the driver of the truck would have seen Leo in advance- giving the driver time to slow down before "appearing out of nowhere". International Titles *'French:' Sept Ans de Réflexion *'Czech:' Slaměná vdova (Grass-widow) *'Slovak:' Sedem rokov (The Seven Years) *'Spanish (Spain):' El séptimo año de bruja *'Spanish (Latin America):' La bruja del séptimo año *'Serbian:' Sedma Godina Veštica Category:Episodes Category:Season 7